The project
by Eidni
Summary: My first Puppyshipping fic. Joey is made to work with Kaiba on a school project, I wonder how that will turn out, especially after the dreams he has been having. Starts off a bit hot.
1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes gazed longingly into his own, strong arms moving to hold him around his waist and pull their bodies closer. His hand moved from his waist up to hold his chin, to direct his attention to the stunning face in front of him. Those eyes looked as deep as the ocean, the colour of sapphire he began to lose himself in his stare as they got closer to his face. A soft set of lips being pressed against his own brought Joey back t the present, he relaxed straight into the kiss memorising how they felt, letting his mouth open so their tongues could touch. He pulled away slightly to catch a breath and that's when his phone started ringing, he swore.

'Just ignore it.' his lover said as he pulled him back into the kiss. This time it was more passionate, both their hands started moving over the others body, finding gaps so they sneak into to feel each others skin, his phone had stopped ringing now and was all but forgotten as he started unbuttoning the others shirt feeling the other smile into their kiss as he did so. He pulled away slightly to get the buttons at the bottom buttons and was rewarded with a kiss to the neck, which made him moan. Then his phone started ringing again, he went to reach for it, as the kisses on his neck turned into playful bites, the caressing hands that had been moving playfully over his body reached into his pants causing him to catch his breath.

'I said ignore it.' His lover spoke again giving a gentle stroke to emphasise his every word.

'It might be important.' He replied having to focus hard to get his words to come out as anything but moans.

Then there was a knock at the door and Joey sat bolt upright in bed, the alarm on his phone was going off next to him and his dad was yelling at him through the door as he was going to be late for school if he did not get up.

Joey got ready and had just enough time to log onto a message board he had frequented lately to see if a friend was online, he was so Joey instant messaged him.

Ambereyes: Hi Ice

Ice: Hi Amber.

Ice: Got some free time before school starts?

Ambereyes: Yer, you too?

Ice: Yer, had a dream about him last night

Ambereyes: I know that feeling

Ice: We are as bad as each other

Ambereyes: Wanna tell?

Ice: No time really, I will after schools out, talk to you then

Ambereyes: ok cya

Joey Wheeler thought of himself as pretty average, he was average height, he had an average build, average blonde hair, he got average grades at school, and for the last few months at least lived an average life. The only thing that he thought made him different was, he was also gay. A still in the closet gay, he was too scared to come out to anyone, he had thought about it and thought no one would mind, but he was still scared, scared of the what if? So one night he was surfing the internet trying to find people he could talk to, people who were just like him and he found a website, where people like him could talk, he joined an IRC and he met Ice, they hit it off straight away and soon enough they were each others confidant, it was something the site encouraged, to never swap names, remain anonymous, find a friend on there and just talk.

Joey had started by talking about the day they returned home after Yugi had beaten Atem in that final game, leaving out names and certain details that would give away who he was. He told Ice how he had felt like everything and nothing had changed at the same time. He still lived with his dad, in a not so great part of town in a small apartment just big enough for the two of them, but unlike before his dad was no longer drinking and no longer gambling his money (or lack there of) away. His dad was working, in an office of all places trying to get his life together. When Joey had walked through the front door the first day back expecting to see his father out cold on the sofa he had the shock of his life, not just from the plate that smashed on the floor as it slipped out of his father's hand, his dad had walked straight up to him pulled him into a hug and started crying. It turned out that his father had noticed Joey had been going on longer and longer trips over the past few years and the last one was for so long he thought he had lost Joey forever and that thought sobered him up, so he could be the best man he could, to show his son, if he ever returned, he could be the father he had never been when Joey was growing up.

He talked about his friends and how they had changed, Tristan found himself a job at a local garage he wanted to move out, be independent, own his own garage one day to make a name for himself and be the best at what he loved doing he had grown up, though not completely he still messed around with Joey and Yugi though not so much when Tea was with them. Tea was no longer just wishing for things to happen, she had even changed schools to go to a performing arts school to chase her dream of being a dancer, she had also given up hope on Yugi and was now dating Tristan and they made a really good couple. Yugi had changed the least, he was not as trusting of strangers as before, which was a relief, and had become unbelievably good at avoiding the press, his fan club, and duellist badgering him for duels, so good you would think he could just go invisible. Yugi was still happy, always finding the best in people and any situation and still amazing at dueling. Atem had adapted well to modern life, (a week after returning home Yugi had opened his front door to see a slightly taller version of himself standing there smiling at him. Atem had spent, in his words, months trying to get back to us as he felt like he did not belong where he went, unfortunately, the only way out was to bring Bakura with him but Atem had no clue where he was.) he had found his own style, his hair was a little shorter now, without the multiple tones that Yugi had, and when not in school uniform he preferred the smart casual look, it made him look commanding and respectable, which was to be expected, (he had been a Pharaoh after all), which was funny as he had taken his lack of responsibility to heart and sometimes acted more childish than the rest. (Joey thought this was because he had grown up so fast to rule a kingdom, he never had much time to be a kid.)

Ice in return had told him about himself, leaving out names and details that might cause Joey to figure out who he was, as they already knew they went to the same school. From then on they were constantly talking, swapping dreams about their crushes, talking about the what ifs and giving each other support the support they needed from someone going through the same thin.

Joey called bye to his dad as walked out the door and started to think about last nights dream, he had been completely lost in thought when someone's school bag collided with his head.

'What the hell did you do that for?' he yelled turning around to see who the culprit was.

It was Tristan, he was slightly taller than Joey, built pretty much the same, though his arms were a bit more muscular now due to his work and his hair was cut short too.

'I've been calling your name since forever trying to get your attention, you ignoring me now or something?' Tristan said nudging his friend.

'I was just thinking that's all' Joey replied.

'Oh man don't strain yourself.' The taller boy was holding back a laugh after this.

Joey pushed Tristan back harder causing him to knock into a couple of girls a few years younger than them.

'Sorry' Joey said as the girls stared daggers at the two of them before running on ahead.

Joey and Tristan burst into laughter as a short boy with spiky black hair ran up to the both of them.

'What have you done this time?' Yugi asked and Joey and Tristan filled him in as they walked through the school gates heading towards their first class.

They entered the class room in time to hear their teacher Miss Horn start yelling at someone, and it was no surprise to see who she was yelling at.

'You two are in your last year of school and you think the best way to spend that time is by pulling pranks and fighting with one another. This year is going to determine what you can do for the rest of your lives and you are acting like you are five!'

Atem and Marik were standing in front of the class trying as hard as the could to hold back laughter.

'You two are hopeless, completely hopeless.' Miss Horn said trying to calm down a bit. 'Don't just stand there, go and clean up your mess before the bell rings.'

The boys turned away smiling, which Joey thought was a very bad idea as he had seen the look on their teachers face as they turned away. That look was bad, it meant that Atem and Marik were going to regret what they did, which by the looks of things, was setting up and obstacle course out of the desks and chairs with a sign saying 'complete the course to kiss Ryou' on the notice board at the back of class.

Atem and Marik had put the room back together just as the bell rang, The boys flopped into chairs as Marik Blamed Atem for coming up with a stupid plan and Atem answering as he always did saying Marik shouldn't have followed him back from Egypt then, causing both of them laugh. Joey smiled and was just about to take his seat when Miss Horn told everyone to stand up.

'So as you all know today is the day I give you your biggest assignment that will count for 40% of your over all grade this year.' Atem and Marik groaned, and Miss Horn shot them a look that could kill.

'The assignment is a group project.' at that everyone started looking around at each other smiling and nodding at the people they wanted to work with, Joey glanced over at Yugi and Tristan who smiled back at him.

'I was going to let you choose your own groups until I was reminded by two of you this morning that maybe, that isn't a great idea.' Everyone's heads turned to look at the back of the class where Atem and Marik were now sitting. Joey's eyes wondered over to the table next to the two now most hated boys in the room, towards the brunette in the corner. Seto Kaiba was standing up leaning against the wall next to him staring at the front of the class, nothing about Kaiba had changed since they got back, apart from believing them of course. As Joey stared he began to remember the dream he was having before he woke up and turned his face down towards his own desk before anyone could see him blush.

'I am going to pick the groups myself, they will be groups of two, and I will take this opportunity to teach some of you how to work as a team, as that will count towards your grade as well.' The class shot death glares at Atem and Marik again. 'So will everyone come to the front of the class, I will call out two names at a time, then give you a bit of paper with your assignment on it and then you will sit down and work out when outside of school hours you will work on it, this will be something you can't only work on in class.'

Everyone got up and walked to the front of the class, Joey had his fingers crossed that he at least stayed with one of his friends and not one of Yugi's fan club, or worse still the couple of girls that were in his own fan club. Miss Horn called out a few names, leaving Joey, his group of friends and a couple of other students till last. She had obviously done this on purpose, to give herself time to think of the best way to keep Atem and Marik in check.

'I can not think of anyone who you will not distract one way or another Atem, but at least with Yugi, I know that you will at least listen to him.' She handed Yugi the piece of paper and they walked off to grab a seat, Atem weirdly turning around and winking at Marik.

'As for you Marik, I think some time spent with Ryou and not trying to embarrass him will do you some good.' Marik's smile was immediately wiped off his face, he may joke about with the boy, but he was still freaked out by him a bit, Joey supposed it was hard to get over everything that had happened with Bakura when Ryou looked exactly like him.

Joey felt relieved Tristan was still standing next to him, and Miss Horn had no reason to separate the two of them.

'Tristan you will be working with a transfer student who will starting tomorrow.' Joey stared at her, why was she not putting him with Tristan, he was just about to turn around to see who was left when she said.

'So that leaves you Joey with Mr Kaiba, I am hoping that you two working together will stop the silly bickering you two seem to love to do across my class room.'

Joey's heart stopped.

'No way.' he blurted out.

'Oh I am just as frilled as you are mutt.' Joey turned to look at Kaiba, who in turn was glaring daggers towards their teacher, who in turn was glaring back.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ok now that everyone is in a group, please write down times that you can meet and hand them to me so I can keep track of how far along you should be.' She stopped and turned towards Joey and Kaiba.

'Can you boys sit down please.' Joey looking defeated made his way towards the back of the class.

'Your project can be presented however you like, I would like you to use some creativity in how it is presented.' She stopped again.

'Mr Kaiba, if you refuse to sit down I will be forced to give you detention.' Kaiba remained stationary glaring at the teacher as if trying to kill her with his stare, but Miss Horn carried on.

This is unreal he thought. I can barely look at the guy without thinking of my dreams lately, last nights was tame compared to some of them I have had. Joey felt his face begin to redden as he thought back to them, The one with Kaiba naked and sweaty on top of him holding him down, the one where in the middle of a fight in school, Kaiba had pushed him hard knocking him into the boys bathroom door causing Joey to knock it open and fall to the floor, Kaiba had then followed him in and slammed the door shut behind him, he then picked Joey up from the floor by his uniform jacket as if to continue the fight, but instead Kaiba had turned him around, pulled down his pants and then...

'Mr Kaiba that is enough, you may think your stare can scare anyone, and maybe in a boardroom it can, but in my class room I expect to be listened to. You will serve detention during your lunch breaks in this classroom, for the rest of the week!' She turned to look at Joey who was blushing slightly. 'I would recommend you, Joey to join him as I know Mr Kaiba can be busy after school.' She turned back to Kaiba 'Now sit down before I change my mind and make it 1 hour after school detention for a month.'

She had done it, she had beaten Kaiba, who had turned to face Joey and started to walk to the back of the class. Joey was suddenly conscious of the fact he had made himself quiet hot, by thinking of his dreams. He hoped that his red face could be shrugged off as anger due to Miss Horn, but he decided to say something before any attention could be brought to how red he was looking.

'Look Kaiba' He said as the brunette sat down. 'I don't like this, same as you, but I do need to pass this class to get into college, so how about we try to keep the fighting to a minimum and get this over with?'

Kaiba was glaring at the front of the class towards Miss Horn, those deep blue eyes filled with fire, making them a mesmerising sight. Joey almost had to physically shake himself to get back on track.

'I don't have job after school so I can just work around you if that makes things easier.'

Kaiba's attention swapped to Joey, the fire in his eyes had dimmed a little now he has looking at Joey. The young CEO was stunning in every way, he was taller than Joey, slim, but obviously physically fit, and deceivingly powerful. His chocolate brown hair was always styled in a sharp business type of way, making the man look even more powerful. Then there were his eyes, you could get lost in those pools of pure blue, which Joey did frequently, resulting in Kaiba questioning him about his staring, which always ended up in them fighting. Joey had been lost in thought, captivated by the man sitting next to him that he had not noticed Kaiba pull out his laptop.

Joey snapped out of his daze when Kaiba's typing grew louder. He clenched his had, trying to regain his focus and felt something scrunch up inside of it. He opened his hand and in it was the piece of paper Miss Horn had given him as he went to sit down. He flattened the piece of paper out on the desk to see what it said. 'Are video games art?' at this thoughts of Kaiba faded away and his head filled with ideas on how to present it, he lent down to take his notepad out of his bag and when he had straightened himself back up he noticed a piece of paper in front of him.

'I can finish at the office at 5pm most days, I hold daily meetings with the senior members of my company to compensate for my being at school during the working week, so I can't do anything before then. Saturday I will be free in the evenings as I still need to do some work, for both my company and school and Sundays are completely out of the question.'

Joey was shocked, Kaiba had not only spoken to him without starting an argument, but he was also talking to him like he was a person.

'Like I said when ever you can.' Joey wanted to keep the conversation going, it was nice hearing Kaiba talk without anger in his voice, even if he did still sound business like. 'I say give us two nights a week to work on it, with class and the extra week of lunches we should get it done pretty quick and we will be out of each other hair in no time.' he paused wondering if he should push his luck. 'Why are Sundays off limits?'

Joey looked at Kaiba expecting him to be mad for some reason, and was happy to see that he still calm, those gorgeous blue eyes staring right into his.

'It is the day I spend with Mokuba, and when Mokuba goes to bed my time to spend as I please.'

Joey smiled, it was nice to think that even though Kaiba was obviously a busy man, he still made sure he spent time with his little brother.

'What's that look for Mutt?' Kaiba started to look annoyed now, Joey felt himself go red and berated himself for starting what was going to be fight after having his first normal conversation with Kaiba

'No. I ju...'

'Progress already.' Miss Horn was standing next to them a triumphant smile on her face. 'I haven't heard either of you raise your voices the whole time you have been sitting here. So do you have any days you can work together yet?'

'Yes Tuesday and Wednesday after 5pm.' Kaiba said not looking at Miss Horn.

'Great and during lunch all this week as well.' Miss Horn replied

Kaiba just nodded and Miss Horn walked away and handed a note to Tristan who had been doodling this whole time, Joey watched as his mouth dropped open as Miss horn spoke to him quietly.

'What has that wench got us doing then?' Joey jumped at Kaiba's voice.

'What?'

'The project mutt what are we doing, I swear I have met mongrels smarter than you.' Kaiba reached over and grabbed the piece of paper next to Joey's hand brushing it as he did so. Joey felt a tingle run up his arm at Kaiba's touch. He turned and faced Kaiba, who seemed not have noticed he had touched him. Why would he notice, he had just called him a mutt, and basically and idiot in the same sentence, even if he did he would have only felt skin touching skin, not a soft kind of

electricity run up his arm like Joey.

'Why the hell are you staring at me Wheeler?'

'Huh?'

'Can your brain not focus on the easy job of looking at someone and listening to what they are saying at the same time, Wheeler?'

Crap thought Joey, there is only one way out of this, an argument, Kaiba seemed determined.

'Just because you talk doesn't mean the whole world has to listen, no matter what your stupid ego tells you ass-hole.'

'Oh look he answers when he hears his name, just like a dog.' Kaiba said with a smirk

'Would you stop with the dog names Kaiba, they ain't funny.' Joey had lost that one the smirk had thrown him off, damn it looked good on the brunette.

'Neither are your dueling skills but you aren't stopping that any time soon.'

'At least I can actually play and don't have to pay people off to say I won.' at this Kaiba laughed, damn Joey loved that laugh.

'I can beat you any day Mutt, even if I used your pathetic excuse for a deck.'

'I wouldn't let you touch my deck with a ten foot barge pole, I wouldn't want you infecting it with lonely loser disease.'

'That's enough!' Miss Horn yelled from the front of the class. Everyone was staring at them, Joey realised that they must have raised there voices a little too much towards the end.

'It looks like it was a little too much to hope for a while lesson without you two arguing, I suppose we will try again at lunch shall we.' and as she finished her sentence, the bell rang.

Joey sat in his usual spot on the roof, waiting till the rest of his friends got there, he had walked out of the classroom as soon as the bell went. He needed to clear is head, he had phased out too many times thinking about Kaiba today, and it was only 11 in the morning. God I have a problem, he thought putting his face in his hands.

'Hey Joey, you ok?' Joey looked up and smiled at Ryou who had just sat down beside him.

'Yer.' Joey lied with a smile. ' Just can't believe I've been made to work with such an egotistical jack ass.'

Ryou laughed 'It will be ok, just..'

'JOEY!'

He looked up at Tristan who was waving the piece of paper Miss Horn had given to him in class, the rest of the gang were following him.

'Whats up man?'

'Guess who my partner is!' Tristan carried on without waiting for a reply. 'It's Duke bloody Devlin, Miss Horn said he moved back here last week and thought it best to put him with someone he knows.'

'Dukes coming back? that's great, he must have finished development on his game with Pegasus then.' Yugi piped up.

'Yer and I bet the only reason he's back is because of Joey's sister.' Marik added

Joey glared at him.

'Let him, I need someone to help me let off some steam after having to work with Kaiba'

The group laughed and Joey joined in, they spent the rest of the break discussing what they got for their presentations that lesson, Marik and Atem were deciding on the best way to 'greet' Duke the next day. When the bell rang again Joey was in a much better mood.

Lunch time came after a couple of uneventful lessons and Joey made his way to Miss Horns class room. When he entered to his surprise Kaiba was already there typing away on his laptop.

'Hi rich boy.'

'Hi mutt, I'm surprised you can keep track of the time.'

'Already boys?' Miss Horn said from the door way. 'Why can't you just say hi to each other and leave it at that, without the names?'

Joey shrugged and went to set near Kaiba

'Ok you two, this is how this is going to work, you are going to work on your project, I am going to mark papers and eat my lunch and if either of you argue I will add another day of detention for the both of you.' she emphasised the both of you part as Joey was only here through choice.

Joey nodded, Kaiba just stared as Miss Horn sat down at her desk and pulled out a sandwich box. It was quiet for a bit after this then Joey decided to break the ice.

'So Kaiba, are video games art?'

'I think they are, if TV shows and movies can be art then why can't games?'

'Great so we both think the same.' Joey smiled ' So do we want to present it as a one-sided argument or bring in other opinions too?'

'I think if we try to present both side our bias will show anyway, so I think we should stick to the answer yes.'

Wow they were actually talking, again two times in one day anyone would think this was the first sign of the apocalypse.

'Good point, so I was thinking of presenting it like a video game, seeing as you have the resources to do that, and its something I am aiming to go into when I leave school it would really fit.'

Kaiba's eyebrow raised. 'That is a really good idea Joey.'

Joey's heart skipped, Kaiba called him Joey! Not mutt, or dog or even Wheeler, he said Joey! He was smiling he hoped that Kaiba would assume it was due to them agreeing and not because he had said Joey's name.

'That went quicker than I thought, you know with our history of not agreeing with each other.'

'That's true.' Kaiba's mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile. 'The only problem is this will take more effort than I originally thought.' Kaiba turned to face Miss Horn. 'Miss Horn, we will need to add Monday and Thursday to the days we will be working together, at least for now.'

Miss Horn nodded and made a note on her laptop, whilst Joey and Kaiba carried on planning, Joey tied hard to keep his focus on the project, whilst a little Joey in the back of his mind was dancing about all the alone time he would be spending with Kaiba

Joey had gone straight home from school telling his friends that due to Kaiba's work schedule he might not have much time to hang out with them for a while. This was a lie, he needed to be at Kaiba's by 5 he had a couple of hours yet, but he wanted to get home and get ready and talk to Ice.

'Dad you home?' Joey called as he walked through the front door.

'In the kitchen, you want fish or chicken tonight?'

'Anything quick, we've been given a group project for school, so I'm going to need to go round my partners house a couple of nights this week after he's finished work to do it.'

'Who's your partner Tristan?' Joey's dad said coming out of the kitchen.

'Seto Kaiba'

Silence, Joey's dad stared at him.

'Wow bad luck there son, that man runs a tight schedule, he took over my company a few weeks ago and everything runs like clock work now, I'm not complaining though, I get out on time every day.' His dad smiled and Joey smiled back.

'I know, so I'm going to cram in some more homework for a bit, I'll be in my room.' and he walked past his dad through the apartment to is room, he sat down in front of his computer, loaded up a page to do with some history homework he had and then loaded up a chat window with Ice.

Ambereyes: Ok so, I have so much more to tell but you left me on a cliffhanger

Ice: Hello to you too lol

Ice: So I'll do the cliffhanger, you tell me your dream, then you tell me your news?

Ambereyes: Deal

Ice went on and described a candle lit dinner with his crush that led to drinks at home and then to being lead to his bed, gently laying down and then his alarm going off.

Ambereyes: I hate it when dreams do that!

Ice: I know right

Ambereyes: Mine did the same

Joey explained his dream to Ice, being delicate in places, he might tell Ice a lot of things, but not everything.

Ice: Wow, that seems intense

Ambereyes: I know I haven't got it out of my head all day. Anyway big news?

Ice: Yes?

Ambereyes: I am going round to Mr crush's place in less than an hour, we have been grouped together for a project in school, and after that dream last night, I just haven't been holding it together.

Ice: Oh wow!

Ambereyes: No 'oh wow' I'm going crazy! I don't know what I'm gonna do

Ice: Not like you can ask to borrow his computer to jump on here and ask me questions :P

Ambereyes: That would be helpful, but he cant come here we need stuff at his place.

Ice: even then you couldn't hide in your room every 2 seconds to talk to me lol

Ambereyes: It wouldn't be every 2 seconds!

Ice: Sure...tell you what I can give you my number.

Ambereyes: Isn't that against the rules?

Ice: I swear not to call you, just text, and only if we really need to text...if you swear too.

Ambereyes: Ok

Ice messaged his number over and Joey put it into his phone and said goodbye as he wanted to be on time, as his nerves were getting the best of him.

He had no idea what to wear, so he sent Ice a text, who replied back saying just be normal, being too over dressed when working on school work is a bit weird, followed by 'I see what your idea of really needing to text me is'. Joey chuckled and calmed down a little, he grabbed a nice pair of jeans and one of his favourite t-shirts, tried to flatten down his hair, without success, picked up the chicken sandwiches his dad had made, called out bye and left.

Kaiba's place was 5 blocks away in the nice part of town, Joey was looking forward to the walk, he hoped it would help him calm down and he liked to walk through the streets and watch the kids playing outside. After he had been walking for a couple of minuets a car pulled up beside him,The back door opened and a voice called from inside.

'Get in Wheeler.'

'Kaiba?' Joey bent down to look inside

'No I'm the tooth fairy, now get in will you?' Kaiba growled back

Joey climbed in the back of the car, even though there was still a seat in-between himself and Kaiba, he felt very close to him, he felt himself become rather hot, but maybe that was due to being in a car in a confined space. He sent a message to Ice.

**OMG he just picked me up in his car, I am sitting in a car next him HELP**

**Have you said thanks yet?**

**Good idea**

'Thanks Kaiba' Joey said turning to face him

'I was driving home and thought I might catch you on the way.'

Joey couldn't find anything else to say so turned his head back to look at his phone.

**Lol**

**so hows it going**

**He said he was driving by so picked me up**

**Thats nice**

**Yer I'm worried**

**I'm more worried that you are texting me and not talking to him**

Joey Laughed

'What's so funny Mutt?' This made Joey jump

'Oh I.. I was just texting a friend.' Joey said sheepishly. 'And I thought we dropped the names?'

'I only dropped the names so I can get my lunch breaks back.' Kiaba's answer sounded bored

'Good to know your still an ass.'

'So which on of the geek squad is trying to annoy me with that awful message tone?'

'Don't call them that!' Joey retorted 'And I have other friends, unlike some people in this car that have none!'

'Those dogs that follow you around aren't your friends mutt they only do it as they know you are one of them.'

'You're an ass you know that rich boy.' Joey was almost shouting now.

'We're here.'


	3. Chapter 3

AN – Thank you for all the support you are showing and the reviews you are giving me, I appreciate them all. This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Joey opened his door to avoid Kaiba retorting and looked at Kaiba's house. It was smaller than he expected, he thought he would have a massive mansion, like some he had seen a few blocks down from here, but no, the place was big, but not too big, it looked modern and was all white, with a big wood double door, a balcony on the second floor to look over the garden, which had a horseshoe-shaped driveway.

'Considering your ego I thought you would have a bigger place to fit it in.' Joey said

'I may have the money, but why waste it on rooms I will never use?' Kaiba said, he seemed to have forgotten they conversation in the car. 'Just don't get your muddy paws on all my things.' Or maybe not, Joey sighed and followed Kaiba inside.

'Seeing as you are going to be spending some time here over the coming weeks I will give you the tour before we get started.' Kaiba said pointedly

'Fine be me.' Joey looked around and was surprised at how bland everything looked, the entrance hall was white with a table to the right with a phone on it and a that was it, he looked around expecting someone to great them as they walked in, a servant or butler or even his little brother, which prompted him to ask where the younger, much more likeable, personality wise, Kaiba was.

'Probably upstairs, we will go up and you can say hi when we get there.' Joey nodded and Kaiba started his tour of the house.

From the entrance hall there where three doors and the stairs, to the left there was the living room, bigger than any Joey had been in before, with the biggest TV Joey had ever seen the room itself seemed a little more welcoming than the entrance, it was cream and not white and the sofa and table where a light brown though the room looked like it was barely used. Through the door on the right was a dining room, with a large oak table big enough for fourteen people, Joey wondered when Kaiba would ever have that many people over, and then realised that he may not have many friends at school, but he did have a business to run. The room again was white, with nothing else standing out other than the table, if this was meant to minimalist it was not Joey's cup of tea. There was a glass sliding door leading outside to a big garden with a pool, man Kaiba was lucky, and another wood door leading from the dining room into the kitchen. Which Joey was in no way surprised to see was again white with black marble counters and filled with every gadget for made for cooking Joey could think of, the walls were lined with white cupboards a fridge and a cooker and in the middle was an island, with a sink at the end. They walked out of the kitchen through another door that led through back to the entrance hall, right next to the stairs. Joey was finding the place boring, as though it were a show home that no one lived in. He followed Kaiba up the stairs to the first floor.

He was shown a large bathroom complete with a jacuzzi bath and waterfall shower which for a nice change was a deep blue. There were a couple of bed rooms, both of which felt like hotel rooms. There were three doors left now, Kaiba opened one up which was obviously his study, Joey was shocked at the room, the walls look silver but were lined with pictures of himself and Mokuba, as well a few awards Kaiba had earned as a duelist, there was a blue corner sofa to the right with a glass coffee table, a small corner counter on the left which had a coffee machine and a small sink on it, the middle of the room was taken up by a blue rug leading to Kaiba's desk and behind that was a door leading out to the balcony Joey had seen earlier.

There was a door leading into another room which Kaiba opened briefly to reveal it was his own which again shocked Joey as he saw a flash of red before the door was closed again. They walked out of the study to the door opposite, which Joey guessed must be Mokuba's room. Joey was surprised that rather than seeing the boy sprawled on his bed there were just a set of stairs. Kaiba climbed to the top and knocked.

'Hey Joey, getting the grand tour?' Mokuba smiled brightly, he had grown a little and was starting to over take Yugi in height.

'Yer really nice place you guys got here.' Joey gave the boy a smile.

'And you haven't seen the best bit yet, hey bro, you wanna go grab yourself some food, I'll show Joey my room.'

Kaiba nodded and started to head down the stairs.

'Once you're done I will meet you in my study.'

'Ok with my Money bags.'

With that Kaiba closed the door at the bottom of the stairs.

'Come on in and be amazed with the Mokipad.' Joey laughed and walked through the door.

'Wow.'

The whole loft had been changed into a mini open plan apartment, Mokuba had his own kitchen area, with breakfast bar. His own living room area, with a slightly smaller TV than the one down stairs, with a cabinet full of games consoles, one half of the rooms wall was taken up by a giant window that over looked the back garden. Mokuba also had his own bathroom and his bedroom, one half of it was just multi colour pillows and blankets, basically a giant bed whilst the other half looked like a mini study area which was a calming mint green.

'Wow Mokuba nice place.'

'I used to have one of the rooms downstairs, I had to beg Seto for like 20 years to get him to agree with this.'

'I bet, this is amazing.' Joey seemed unable to close his mouth.

'Just don't let Seto think you like it better than the rest of the house, he gets a little touchy about it for some reason.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Joey grinned at the younger boy.

'I mean it Joey.' His voice had gotten stern

'All right I swear.' Joey laughed back

'Good, now you better go, Seto will be waiting for you.' Mokuba said as he walked back to the door.

'Nice seeing you Mokuba.' Joey ruffled the boy's hair as he walked past.

Mokuba just smiled as Joey walked down the stairs and back to the study.

Joey knocked on the door, and heard Kaiba say come in.

'Take a seat.' Kaiba motioned towards the chair on the opposite side of the desk, as Joey walked in.

'The way you said that made it sound like we were going to make a business deal.' Joey laughed

'I guess that's just the way I'm used to saying it, anyway, I had some spare time at work and was able to think up a few ideas for this project.' Kaiba seemed genuinely excited by this, his eyes gleamed making Joey want to just sit and stare, which he did for a moment and then he realised that Kaiba's whole face was more relaxed and brighter, it was a nice look, it suited him. Joey was getting lost in his thoughts again and tried to bring himself back to reality.

'You seem excited by this.' Joey thought there was no harm in saying so.

'It is the first real challenge I have had from school in a long while and I have a good feeling that we will succeed, I mean with me, how could we not' Kaiba's lips curled at the last part.

'There goes that ego again Kaiba, be careful your head might get to heavy and you'll smack that pretty face into your desk.' Oh crap Joey thought, please say he did not notice that.

'Pretty face?' Kaiba asked

'Don't get your hopes up Kaiba, it's not what you hope it means.' Joey hoped that would be good enough.

'And what other meaning can it have?' Kaiba was enjoying this, Joey couldn't think of a way out of this.

'You know like in the movies, when a guy calls another guy a pretty boy.' Joey relaxed a little, that was a better excuse than he had hoped. ' Now can we get over your ego and get on with some work.'

As Joey was saying this he was sneaking looks at his phone to text Ice what had just happened, he really felt like he wouldn't get out of another slip up like that and maybe Ice would help him get his thoughts in check.

'Fine by me, as long as you put your phone away.' Joey blushed slightly and put his phone back in his pocket.

They set to work discussing the project, having a couple more arguments, not to personal, it was 7pm and they had a rough outline of the topics they wanted to discuss and were starting to talk about how to make them into a game.

'I was thinking maybe different graphic styles to show off the physical art games give us.' Kaiba suggested.

'I kinda like that, so changing as you progress through the story when we bring up new points.'

'Exactly.'

'If we don't get A's I'm gonna run naked through the school.' Joey said messing around.

'If we don't get A's I'm going to hold you to that. It would be your fault anyway.' Kaiba laughed back

'Suck my dick Kaiba.' Joey retorted without thinking

'You would like that.'

Joey blushed. 'Stop stroking your ego rich boy, not everyone wants to get in your pants.'

'I wasn't talking about getting into mine.'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: As these two chapters are pretty short and a little prompt from a reviewer I will post two in one day, as a thank you to you guys and a present for me after feeling ill for the past couple of days.

I need to start writing more, before I run out of chapters to post.

* * *

Joey just stared at Kaiba, whose eyes were wide, in what appeared to be shock. They were silent for a few minuets.

'I, I um, I'll see you tomorrow Kaiba' and Joey almost ran out the door.

Joey had gotten over half way home before he slowed down, be pulled out his phone to look at Ice's reply, it had taken him a while to get back.

**Nice save **

**Be home soon. OMG ICE**

Joey got home closed his front door and just stared.

' You ok Joey?' His dads voice snapped him out of his daze.

'Yer just kinda beat you know, think I'm gonna try to get some homework done then just crash.'

Joey was outside his bedroom door at this point.

'Ok, as long as you are sure you are ok.'

'Yer dad I'm fine.' Joey called out before closing his door, and logging onto to his computer, hoping that Ice was online. He looked at his profile offline, damn he mumbled to himself, and pulled up the web page from earlier and started on some homework.

He had lost all focus on his work, when one of the tabs on his browser started flashing, Ice had messaged him back.

Ice: Hi

Ambereyes: Hi

Ice: So big news

Ambereyes: Me too

Ice: You first I'm still trying to wrap my head around mine.

Joey told Ice everything tat had happened around Kaiba's

Ice: Now that changes some things. I mean did he mean for it to come out like that?

Ambereyes: I have no idea, and now school tomorrow is going to be really awkward.

Ice: You could always talk to me.

Ambereyes: Yer I guess.

Ice: I know I'm going to need to talk to you.

Ambereyes: Ok man whats happened?

Ice: So HE knocked at my door today.

Ambereyes: As in the HE, the probably never see again HE?

Ice: Yes

Ambereyes: Wow, that's messed up

Ice had told Joey about the guy he liked, how he had been kind of a bully to him, how he had used him before, but Ice had seen his good side, saw a reason behind his intentions even though he was going the wrong way about it, Ice described him like a nutty chocolate, hard on the outside, soft if you go deep, but go any further and you find nuts. This had made Joey laugh at the time,but now the guy was back it had lost its humour.

Ice: He just turned up at my door and said some stuff, told me where he had been and we talked for ages, then he said he needed a place to crash and just fell asleep.

Ambereyes: So he is still there?

Ice: Yes

Ambereyes: Are you sure about this Ice?

Ice: Yes

Ice:No

Ambereyes: We both have some problems huh?

Ice: Yes we do

Ambereyes: Ok promise me one thing, if you need to call me, I don't care if you find out who I am, as long as I can protect you.

Ice: We said we wouldn't

Ambereyes: And that was before the guy who made you fear for your safety once before turned up now promise me ice!

Ice: I promise

Ambereyes: good

Ice: I gotta go I can hear him in the other room.

Ambereyes: Keep in touch.

Joey's head was reeling, his problems seemed petty compared to what Ice was dealing with. He got up and walked over to his bed and tried to get some sleep. The scene in Kaiba's office played over and over in his mind, did he mean what he said, had Joey mis-heard? What would have happened if he stayed? He was there again in the study, he turned around and Kaiba was walking towards him,

'I wasn't talking about getting into mine.' Kaiba said seductively

'What do you mean?' Joey replied

'Exactly what you want it to.' Kaiba had stopped just in front of Joey who had backed up against the door, which opened and a computer like voice called out.

'Joey help me.' Joey turned around and started to walk out the door, but Kaiba had grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Joey please HE is here, I'm scared.' The voice called out again.

'Let me go Kaiba, I have to help Ice.'

'Forget him.' Joey turned around and it wasn't Kaiba who was holding him back but Bakura

'You can't help your friend, you can't help any of them.'

Joey yanked is hand out of Bakuras grip and ran towards the voice calling for help, he could hear Bakura laughing right behind him, he turned his head to see where he was and tripped. The trip jolted him awake in time for his alarm to go off. Joey's heart was pounding, he grabbed his phone and text Ice asking him if he was okay, he got a text back a minuet later saying he was, but Joey was still on edge as he got ready to go to school.

He got to school early, which was weird for him but his dad was trying to get him to talk about what was wrong and Joey did not want to lie to the man, so he mad an excuse to leave early. He walked into his classroom and saw Ryou was there already.

'Hey Ryou.' The smaller boy visibly jumped at Joey's voice.

'Hi Joey.' He looked at Joey and Joey's smile faltered.

'You good man, you look like death.'

'I just didn't get much sleep last night, I'm kinda worried about working with Marik on that project you know.'

Joey knew Marik was a bit loud and prankster, he knew Marik would never purposely hurt Ryou.

'Sucks man.' he said. 'Marik will be cool, just stand up for yourself ok'

Ryou smiled at Joey, who got up and walked over to his new desk next to Kaiba, who had just sat down. He looked back over at Ryou when Marik walked in, and smiled what he hoped was an encouraging smile and Ryou's smile back seemed genuine.

'Is that your new boyfriend mutt?' Kaiba whispered into Joey's ear. Joey shuddered at feel of his breath.

'Just a friend Kaiba and what's it to you? Jealous?' Joey would not make the same mistakes as yesterday, he would put all his energy into not liking Kaiba, if only for a day, just to make sure did not get caught out like yesterday.

'You wish.' He stopped there as Miss Horn had just walked through the door.

Joey spent the rest of the lesson trying not to talk to Kaiba, which was hard as they were working on a project together, and throwing glances over at his friends wishing he was grouped with one of them instead. Duke had been reintroduced to the class, resulting in a lot of squeals from the girls in the class, Kaiba groaned at this and attempted to get a rise out of Joey. At the sound of the bell for break Joey was out of the classroom before anyone else again.

On the roof he waited for his friends again, and text Ice to see if he had even shown up to school, he wanted to make sure that HE, had not tried to convince Ice that staying at home with him was better than going to school. As he sent it a phone went off near by causing Joey to look up, he saw his friends walking towards him.

'You know that's the second day you have magic'd yourself up to this roof Joey.' Yugi said once he had sat down next to him.

'I learned of the best Yug,' He smiled at Joey.

'So how are the projects coming?' Duke asked

'Duke didn't even see you there how are you.' Joey said loudly causing a group of girls to turn around and then huddle together in the 'try and get Duke to notice us huddle' that all the girls seemed to do on spotting him. Joey glanced over and Ryou to see if he was ok whilst everyone was laughing and saw he was looking at his phone and smiling. Joey was relived to see his spirits had lifted. As he put his phone away he looked up at Joey and smiled, a genuine smile. Joey felt his phone go off, Ice must have text back, he noticed Ryou's smile had fade as he pulled out his phone again. Joey focused back on Duke and it was like old times again and no one wanted to go back to class when the bell rang again. But everyone made a deal to meet at Yugi's after school for a catch up, all except Joey and Ryou, as Joey had to go to Kaiba's and said 'I can't risk the wrath of Kaiba' making everyone laugh, and Ryou said something about homework he needed to do.

Walking back to class Joey checked his messages

**Yes I'm in school, you need to stop worrying.**

**NO WAY**

Joey text back before he entered the class room

**No way?**

Lunch break came and he still had no reply from Ice. He walked into Miss Horn's class room feeling worried

'Hello Joey, same rules as yesterday.' Miss Horn barely looked up to acknowledge him.

'Ok.' Joey said. ' Hey Miss, I'm expecting an important text, so you don't mind me reading it do you?'

'It is your lunch break and you're not the one in detention so I don't see why not.' she smiled at Joey and then stared pointedly at Kaiba who had just walked in.

'Hi Joey.' he said looking at Miss Horn as he did so.

'Hi.' Joey was still trying to stick to his earlier plan of avoiding any and all conversations with the tall brunette, it had worked after all.

'You know you need to talk to me or we aren't going to get anything done.' Joey just nodded and carried on writing down ideas in his note pad like he had this morning. Checking his phone to see if Ice had replied.

'Fine.' Kaiba sat down and pulled out his laptop.

The bell rang and Joey got up to leave.

'I will meet you at the same place as I did yesterday to pick you up.' Kaiba called after him, Joey carried on walking. How was he going to get through the evening, he could just not turn up. He text Ice again on his way to his next lesson asking if he was ok and wondering if he thought he should just not go tonight. Joey got a reply just before he bell rang for the end of day.

**Look I'm sorry for not replying, its just I think I may have figured out who you are... and if it's still worth it, I think you should go**

**If I'm right I'll see you in a sec**

Joey froze, how did he find out, did he say someone's name, if they knew who he was, then did they know who he liked, it felt like his world was falling apart.

'Joey?' Ryou had just tapped him on the shoulder. Joey turned around and looked at Ryou's smiling face, he was just about to make an excuse to leave when Ryou extended a hand out as if in greeting.

'Hi I'm Ice.'


End file.
